VeggieTales 1993 Pitch Meeting
Inspired by Screen Rant Pitch Meetings. Script Executive Producer Guy: So, you have a lost episode creepypasta for me? Screenwriter Guy: Yes sir, I do! So this is based off the animated series VeggieTales. Executive Producer Guy: What the hell is VeggieTales? Screenwriter Guy: It's this show where this tomato named Bob and this cucumber named Larry force religion down the audience's throats! Executive Producer Guy: Oh, forcing religion down people's throats is TIGHT! So what do you have in mind for this creepypasta? Screenwriter Guy: So it's gonna be a lost version of the first episode of the show. Executive Producer Guy: Sounds scary! Screenwriter Guy: Well, it's not, it's actually kinda depressing. Executive Producer Guy: Huh. Screenwriter Guy: Anyways, there's this guy who loves VeggieTales ''but says he grew old of the show despite the fact he still owns the VHS tapes and the DVDs of the show! Executive Producer Guy: What's the guy's name? Screenwriter Guy: I don't know! Executive Producer Guy: Fair enough. Screenwriter Guy: So he's gonna look for the original version of ''Where's God When I'm Scared!?! ''on Amazon. Executive Producer Guy: Why couldn't he just get a more recent version of the episode? I'm sure there's multiple different versions of the episode. Screenwriter Guy: So the story could happen! Executive Producer Guy: Oh, okay, gotcha. But it's gonna be hard to think of an excuse for the main character to watch the tape without anyone thinking he's weird, right? Screenwriter Guy: Actually, it's gonna be super easy, barely an inconvenience! Executive Producer Guy: Oh, really? Screenwriter Guy: Yeah, so his aunt and uncle leave for a trip and his sister was gone to her friend's house, meaning the main character was alone and he got to watch the tape for himself! Executive Producer Guy: A very convenient turn of events! Screenwriter Guy: Yeah, so after 9 minutes of waiting, the episode starts out normal at first, and then the tape, you know, shows 3 more minutes of a black screen! Executive Producer Guy: I'm guessing the main character's impatient because he just can't wait to watch the episode? Screenwriter Guy: Nah, he's pretty cool with it. Executive Producer Guy: Oh, okay. Screenwriter Guy: So then the blackout meant that the tape was switching to the creepy version of the episode! Executive Producer Guy: Why didn't it just show the creepy episode after the original blackout? Screenwriter Guy: Because this way, there's more suspense. Executive Producer Guy: No, like, actually, though. Screenwriter Guy: To make the story longer! Executive Producer Guy: Gotcha! Screenwriter Guy: So the VHS shows the intro again, and then cuts to the countertop where everything seems normal at first but it feels kind of depressing. Executive Producer Guy: Why? Screenwriter Guy: Because! Executive Producer Guy: Fair enough. Screenwriter Guy: So Bob reads a letter out loud and it's about a woman named Michelle whose husband fell asleep while driving and her son was killed in a devastating accident! Executive Producer Guy: Oh, my God! Screenwriter Guy: Yup! I'm edgy, right? Executive Producer Guy: Just, what does this letter have to do with the message of overcoming fear? Screenwriter Guy: I don't know! Executive Producer Guy: And also, what does it have to do with the overall story? Screenwriter Guy: Look, this is supposed to be a big thing, so I need you to get all the way off my back with this. Executive Producer Guy: Yeah, yikes, I don't like being on top of that thing! Screenwriter Guy: So then it cuts to the story of the episode and Junior Asparagus is sitting down and watching TV. Executive Producer Guy: What the hell is his deal? Screenwriter Guy: He's drawn into this Frankencelery TV show and he's staying up past his bedtime. So then his mom comes in and tells him it's time for him to go to bed. Executive Producer Guy: I'm assuming he's gonna be hesitant about it? Screenwriter Guy: Nah, he resists at first, but then turns off the TV anyway and goes to his room. Executive Producer Guy: He didn't seem very interested in his TV show then. Screenwriter Guy: I guess not. So he's actually pretty scared of the TV show and he has nightmares about it. We then get a dream sequence in his mind and the Frankencelery guy thing verbally abuses Junior with blaringly loud volume. Executive Producer Guy: So what happens next? Screenwriter Guy: Well, Junior is super traumatized and Bob and Larry and the other Asparagus family members are checking on him. Executive Producer Guy: Do they take him to the hospital? Screenwriter Guy: Eventually. Executive Producer Guy: Oh. Screenwriter Guy: So then it cuts to the hospital and Junior, you know, dies. Executive Producer Guy: So then what happens? Screenwriter Guy: Junior's mom then consumes a bunch of pills and kills herself! Executive Producer Guy: Oh, my God! Screenwriter Guy: I know. So then it cuts to Bob and Larry on the countertop and Bob smashes himself into QWERTY the computer because QWERTY isn't working, and then he turns into tomato chunks! Executive Producer Guy: Oh my God, dude, just, STOP! Screenwriter Guy: So then Larry jumps off the countertop because Bob died and he turns into cucumber slices! Executive Producer Guy: Please stop! You're giving me weird thoughts! Screenwriter Guy: That's the point! So then the person watching the tape is traumatized and writes an EMail to Big Idea, the company that makes ''VeggieTales, about what he saw. Executive Producer Guy: What happens then? Screenwriter Guy: Well, Big Idea responds to him by saying they didn't make the episode and the main character throws away all his VeggieTales ''merchandise! Executive Producer Guy: Why? Screenwriter Guy: Well, he's scared of ''VeggieTales ''now. Executive Producer Guy: Well, I mean, it's... kinda unhealthy to act like that. Screenwriter Guy: Basically think of Sid in ''Toy Story ''after he saw Woody talking. Executive Producer Guy: Oh, okay, gotcha. Screenwriter Guy: So he tells everyone about the episode, and big shock, nobody believes him. He then goes to the Grand Canyon and, you know, jumps off of it. Executive Producer Guy: Over a lost episode of ''VeggieTales? Screenwriter Guy: Over a lost episode of VeggieTales! So what do you think? Executive Producer Guy: I think you should see a psychiatrist! Screenwriter Guy: Ah, I love hearing that! That means I'm SCARY! Executive Producer Guy: I just hope nobody decides to duplicate your formula with this one! Screenwriter Guy: Well, don't worry, I'm sure nobody would ever want to rip this story off! HEY GUYS! GO CHECK OUT: VeggieTales 1994 VeggieTales 1998 VeggieTales 1987 VeggieTales 1995 VeggieTales 1993 (Rewritten) VeggieTales the mysterious tape VeggieTales: Change Matters VeggieTales: Geoshea's Madness VeggieTales in the House: Petunia's Madness VeggieTales 1867 GONE THANOS Category:Who's da strongest Dorbee in the world who's loved by every boy and girl and Yak It's Mr Poe And Yogul Who makes his living fighting crime and carries lots of flapjacks on his back It's Mr Poe and Yogul He is very very very very very very very very nice.Category:VeggieTalesCategory:Biondipasta's CreepypastasCategory:JK RowlingCategory:Sheldon CooperCategory:BazingaCategory:ComedyCategory:I am inevitable... and I am Iron Man! *SNAP*Category:QUICK BEFORE THE HYENA COME Category:OH MY GOD STOP ADDING THE GODDAMN MR POE CATEGORY OR ELSE I WILL MURDER YOU Category:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees Category:Dorbees Category:Funnypasta Category:Trollpasta Category:Meant to be Funnypasta Category:There's a ton of random categories here so might as well jump the bandwagon